Una sedia in più
by tixit
Summary: Breve dialogo su una sedia di troppo, ambientato dopo la partenza di Fersen.


**Disclaimer:** Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di chiunque possieda diritti su Lady Oscar, al seri, i Manga, il film ... questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro'.

 **Una sedia in più**

 **OSCAR** : C'è una sedia in più…

 **ANDRÉ** : Si, ce l'ho messa io.

 **OSCAR** : Perché?

 **ANDRÉ** : E' un problema?

 **OSCAR** : No, ci mancherebbe, ma perché una sedia _in più_?

 **ANDRÉ** : Perché dici che è _in più_?

 **OSCAR** : Siamo in due.

 **ANDRÉ** : Sei sicura?

 **OSCAR** : Che vuoi dire?

 **ANDRÉ** : Niente. Ti da fastidio la sedia?

 **OSCAR** : No, lasciala pure qui, se ci tieni tanto.

 **ANDRÉ** : Lasciala lì.

 **OSCAR** : Ma, perché una sedia in più?

 **ANDRÉ** : Meglio che una in meno. Anche se forse, però, a voler essere corretti, dovremmo toglierne una, hai ragione tu. Come sempre.

 **OSCAR** : Ma ragione su cosa?

 **ANDRÉ** : Beh qui ci sono solo due persone, e quindi è giusto che ci siano solo due sedie, la terza è inutile.

 **OSCAR** : E allora togliamola.

 **ANDRÉ** : Dovresti togliere la mia, non quella, ma poi, non saprei dove sedermi e starei scomodo. Più scomodo. Lasciala dove sta che sta bene lì.

 **OSCAR** : Ma cosa stai dicendo?

 **ANDRÉ** : Scusa, pensavo a voce alta.

 **OSCAR** : Che ci sono due sedie e due persone, ma che tu non sai dove sederti?

 **ANDRÉ** : No no, so bene dove sedermi, io, su questa sedia, la mia solita sedia... sono solo stupito che tu veda vuota "quella" sedia e non la mia.

 **OSCAR** : Ma hai bevuto?

 **ANDRÉ** : Non più del solito. Ma forse dovrei smettere del tutto, hai ragione, come sempre.

 **OSCAR** : André, per piacere. Quella sedia è vuota!

 **ANDRÉ** : Nei sei sicura? Sei _sicura_ che sia vuota? Sicura?

 **OSCAR** : Si, ne sono sicura

 **ANDRÉ** : E la mia? La mia è occupata?

 **OSCAR** : Direi

 **ANDRÉ** : Sicura? E da chi è occupata?

 **OSCAR** : Da te!

 **ANDRÉ** : Da me? Ne sei sicura?

 **OSCAR** : André, una volta per tutte, finiamola! Tu non hai bevuto troppo, lo so

 **ANDRÉ** : Forse.

 **OSCAR** : E allora se c'è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi, in questo modo tortuoso, e c'è, mi pare molto chiaro che c'è, perché non me lo dici?

 **ANDRÉ** : Io mi chiedevo solo cosa vedi su questa sedia?

 **OSCAR** : Cosa dovrei vedere, mai? Vedo te!

 **ANDRÉ** :" Te" è una risposta generica. Cosa vedi? Sforzati un pochino.

 **OSCAR** : Cosa dovrei vedere?

 **ANDRÉ** : Non lo so cosa "dovresti" vedere, non c'è un vero obbligo nel vedere qualcosa o non vederla. O qualcuno. Non posso dirti io cosa "dovresti" vedere, e non voglio nemmeno, io vorrei solo capire cosa vedi. Cosa vedi, Oscar?

 **OSCAR** : Vedo te, come tutte le sere, che ceni con me. Solo che stasera non sei tu, su questo hai ragione. Non sei il solito André.

 **ANDRÉ** : Ne sei sicura?

 **OSCAR** : Si, molto sicura. Sei diverso.

 **ANDRÉ** : E l'altra sedia? Da cosa è occupata?

 **OSCAR** : E' vuota.

 **ANDRÉ** : Ancora non è arrivato, quindi?

 **OSCAR** : Ma chi?

 **ANDRÉ** : Il proprietario di quel posto, quello che è sempre qui anche se non c'è, che ha diritto ad avere una sedia tutta sua, mi pare, perché quando arriva possa trovare un posto preciso per tenerti compagnia, in una conversazione eterna su quello che sarebbe dovuto essere in un'altra vita più giusta e che purtroppo non è stato.

 **OSCAR** : Cosa avrebbe "dovuto" essere?

 **ANDRÉ** : Non saprei. Per me nulla, nulla di importante quanto meno. Francamente non ho mai condiviso il tuo entusiasmo, ma il problema è che io vedo cose che tu non vedi, e proprio non riesco a vedere le cose che vedi tu. Non le vedevo quando era qui e non le vedo ora che non c'è.

 **OSCAR** : Piantala

 **ANDRÉ** : Non sono io che lo invito qui tutte le sere e che mi perdo a sognare cose che non sono state, che non avrebbero neanche potuto essere...

 **OSCAR** : Piantala...

 **ANDRÉ** :Però, alla fine, in questa bellissima festa dell'irrealtà che dai ogni sera, sono io quello che non c'è. E questo, credimi, mi spiace.

 **OSCAR** : Tu ci sei, io lo so che tu sei qui, con me. E tu lo dovresti sapere.

 **ANDRÉ** :Io so molto bene quante persone ci sono qui: per me ce ne sono solo due, vive, e per te ce ne sono solo due, un po' meno vive. Ma non sono le stesse due persone.

 **OSCAR** : Piantala!

 **ANDRÉ** :Se non ti spiace da domani preferirei mangiare da solo, mi sembra più adeguato. E poi mi sentirei meno solo

 **OSCAR** : Piantala!

 **ANDRÉ** :Ti lascio quella sedia, però.

 **OSCAR** : Portala via!

 **ANDRÉ** :Non mi sembra corretto: il tuo ospite è giusto che sia seduto comodamente, mentre gli pargli per ore. Ed è giusto che tutti sappiano che non sei qui da sola.

E pure io, lo confesso, mi sentirei meno a disagio, credimi, perché almeno sarebbe chiaro chi c'è e chi non c'è.

 **OSCAR** : Vattene!

 **ANDRÉ** :Andarmene… uno se ne va da un posto in cui sta, di solito, ma io… Io, a quanto pare, non sto qui veramente.


End file.
